Junie B. Jones (TV series)
Junie B. Jones is an upcoming American-Canadian TV series based on the book series of the same name by Barbara Park. Coming soon in 2019 or 2020's. Synopsis Junie B. Jones is a young girl who is just starting elementary school. The series focuses on her misadventures in kindergarten and first grade, as well as the mishaps she causes at home. Characters Family * Kristen Schaal as Juniper Beatrice "Junie B." Jones * Ron Pardo as Robert "Bob" Jones * Steph Lynn Robinson as Susan Jones * Thomas Adrick as Oliver "Ollie" Jones * Paul Soles as Frank Miller * Julie Lemieux as Helen Miller * (?) as Philip Johnny Bob, a stuffed doll elephant * (?) as Tickle, a dog - * Denise Oliver as Flo Miller - Friends * Jackie Buscarino as Lucille - Junie B's best friend in kindergarten and the richest girl in her class. * Erica Luttrell as Grace Allen - Junie B's second best friend in kindergarten. * Lucas Estevez as Ricardo - Junie B's ex-boyfriend * Mykal Haskell as William * (?) as Herbert * (?) as José * (?) as Lennie * (?) as Sheldon Potts * Jasmine Ricardo as Shirley * (?) as Roger * (?) as Jamal Hall * Marli Jaimeson as Charlotte Rivals * Athan Sporek as May Murkee * (?) as Jim * (?) as Pink Fluffy Girl * (?) as Bobbi Jean Piper * (?) as Lucille Teachers * Stacey DePass as Mrs. * Juan Chioran as Mr. Scary * Terry McGurrin as Principal * (?) as Gus Vallony * (?) as Mrs. Gladys Gutzman * (?) as Mrs. Weller * (?) as Mr. Woo * (?) as Grouchy Typing Lady * (?) as Mr. Toot * Raven Dauda as Mrs. Hall Episodes Season 1 # Junie B. Jones and the Stupid Smelly Bus - Junie B. Jones describes her feelings about starting kindergarten and what she does when she decides not to ride the bus home. # Junie B. Jones and a Little Monkey Business - Through a misunderstanding, Junie B. thinks that her new baby brother is really a baby monkey, and her report of this news creates excitement and trouble in her kindergarten class. # Junie B. Jones and Her Big Fat Mouth - When her kindergarten class has Job Day, Junie B. goes through much confusion and excitement before deciding on the "bestest" job of all. # Junie B. Jones and Some Sneaky Peeky Spying - Junie B.'s penchant for spying on people and her curiosity about the private life of her teacher, Mrs., get her in trouble at kindergarten and at home. # Junie B. Jones and the Yucky Blucky Fruitcake - Junie B. looks forward to winning lots of prizes at the school carnival, but a fruitcake and a comb were not exactly what she had in mind. # Junie B. Jones and That Meanie Jim's Birthday - Junie B. is very upset when Jim, a boy who bullies her in class, plans to invite everyone except her to his birthday party, but her grandfather helps her deal with the situation. # Junie B. Jones Loves Handsome Warren - Unable to compete with her friends' fancy clothes and running abilities, Junie B. finds her own way to make the new boy at school like her. # Junie B. Jones Has a Monster Under Her Bed - During Picture Day when Junie B. is told by Paulie Allen Puffer that a monster lurks under her bed, rekindling her fear of monsters, she takes desperate actions to make it go away, which also causes her to get less sleep. # Junie B. Jones Is Not a Crook - Junie B. experiences glee while showing off her new furry mittens, but disaster strikes when they disappear from the playground, and she must find a way to get them back. # Junie B. Jones Is a Party Animal - Junie B.'s best friend, Lucille, invites Junie B. and Grace to spend the night at her rich grandmother's mansion, where everything is beautiful, expensive, and breakable. # Junie B. Jones Is a Beauty Shop Guy - Junie B. believes she has a calling to become a beauty shop lady and after practicing on various stuffed animals, decides to move on to a human subject—herself. Is Junie B. on her way to a great new career, or is she about to have the worst hair day ever? # Junie B. Jones Smells Something Fishy - Frustrated because the rules for her class's Pet Day will not let her take her dog to school, Junie B. considers taking a raccoon, a worm, a dead fish, and other unusual replacements. # Junie B. Jones Is (Almost) a Flower Girl - Junie B.'s Aunt Flo is having a wedding, but Junie B. is not the flower girl and the groom's sister is chosen instead. # Junie B. Jones And The Mushy Gushy Valentine - When Junie B. receives a special valentine on Valentine's Day, she tries to find out who in her kindergarten class is her secret admirer. # Junie B. Jones Has a Peep in Her Pocket - When Junie B. learns that her kindergarten class is going on a field trip to a farm, she worries about being attacked by a rooster or a pony after watching a horror show. # Junie B. Jones Is Captain Field Day - As the captain of Room Nine's field day team, Junie B. tries to rally her troops after they lose several events. # Junie B. Jones Is a Graduation Girl - Junie B. has just turned six and is looking forward to her kindergarten graduation, but when she accidentally stains the white gown she could not resist trying on, she is afraid graduation is ruined. Season 2 # Junie B., First Grader (at last!) - Junie B. thinks first grade is a flop when her kindergarten friend Lucille prefers the company of twins Camille and Chenille and Junie B. needs glasses. # Boss of Lunch - Junie B. is thrilled when she is told she can help out in the school cafeteria. # Toothless Wonder - Junie B. learns some interesting things about the Tooth Fairy when she becomes the first student in Room One to lose an upper tooth. # Cheater Pants - When her father will not let her stay up late to do her homework, Junie B. copies May's paper, which results in her teacher punishing her. When she later decides to copy off a test, she begins to question if cheating is really worth it. # One-Man Band - When Junie B. cannot play in the school kickball tournament because of a sore toe, she brings her unique talents to the halftime show. # Shipwrecked - Junie B. plays a ship in a school play about Christopher Columbus, but has to deal with the other students’ illnesses and May hogging the stage. # Boo...and I MEAN IT! - With Halloween approaching, Junie B. needs to find a costume that will scare off monsters that she believes will be out on the holiday. # Jingle Bells, Batman Smells (PS So Does May) - Junie B. wishes that May would stop being such a tattletale, but when she is stuck as May's Secret Santa, it becomes real trouble. # Aloha-ha-ha! - Junie B. manages to find trouble both before and during a trip to Hawaii and records each incident in a photo journal given to her by her teacher. # Dumb Bunny - Junie B. is determined to win the grand prize at Lucille's Easter egg hunt—a playdate in Lucille's heated swimming pool. # Turkeys We Have Loved and Eaten (and Other Thankful Stuff) - To celebrate the Thanksgiving holiday, Mr. Scary's first grade class prepares a Thankful List for the school contest, but Junie B. finds it hard to be grateful for squash or Tattletale May. # A New Year! Memories of First Grade - Junie B. # Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming television series Category:TV Shows based on books Category:Based on Books Category:Animated Category:TV Shows